Brother I need my heart back
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Killian Jones gets stuck in NeverLand with no heart, but he found out that his brother Liam is alive. can Liam save him before, Killian kills him under Pan's command. The Brother's Jones


NeverLand how did he end up back here? He thought he was rid of this place after he saved Henry from here. Killian Jones was hiding behind a tree with his hand to his ear trying to block out the sound of the heart-breaking cries of the lost ones. He was also trying to block out the sound of Pan's pipe. It was the most beautiful and yet terrible sound he has ever heard. Killian sighed and made a run from it.

Killian did not know how long he was running. However he fell after he tripped, or did he run into someone he was not sure because his eyes were closed. "woh , are you ok sir?" the man asked. _He does not sound like a lost one,_ Killian thought as he opened his eyes slowly _. And good it's not Pan, but he's dead, but that does not matter. he does not look like a lost one ether. In fact, he looks like, Liam, why does he look like Liam? He can't be Liam he's dead._ Killian thought as he stood up and brushedhis coat off. Then Killian pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "Who are you and why do you look like my brother?" Killian demanded. The man held up his hands with a confused look. Then he looked at him with tears and hope in his eyes. "Killian? Is that you? My little brother," he said as he walked towards him. However, Killian still had his sword at him. Liam sighed and pushed his brother's sword away from his face. "Brother it's me I'm not dead," Liam said a little impatient. Then Killian dropped his sword and put his hand to his ear. "I bloody hate this place," Killian said as he got down on the ground trying to block out the noise. Liam looked at his brother not knowing what to do.

Killian sat there for a while with tears in his eyes. Liam had tears in his eyes too. "Brother look at me. Focus on me. I'm right here," Liam said as Killian looked up and Liam could see his hook shine in the strange moonlight. However, Liam did not care or wonder why his little brother has a hook for a hand right now. All he cared about was his brother. "Liam, is that really you?" Killian said quietly. Liam smiled and nodded. Killian stood up again and hugged him. "Come, brother let's get out of here," Liam said as they walked into the woods.

The brothers walked through the woods. Killian realized that he has not seen any Lost Ones at all, _maybe after the final battle they moved out,_ Killian smiled at the thought. Liam looked at him with a smile on his face when he saw his brother smiling. Then a thought came to his mind. "Why are you here brother? I'm mean, I'm very happy to see you but why are you here?" Liam asked turning around to face him. "i-I don't know Liam. One minute I'm teaching my step-son how to sword fight when I ended up falling through a portal. I don't know where it came from," Killian said moving Liam away from the DreamShade that his brother was going to walk into. Liam hums and looks at his brother. "That's very strange brother, so you're stuck here just like me?" Liam said with a sigh,

"Aye," Killian raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going anyway?" Killian asked walking next to him. "My home in this dreadful place," Liam said before the brothers fell quiet.

Killian was surprised when they came up to Liam's home. "This is where you live brother?" Killian asked when Liam opened the door. It was a small shed, but it seemed liveable. Killian was happy when he saw that the door was blue. "Come in brother," Liam said to Killian who was standing mesmerized by the home. Killian blinked and walked forward without thinking which made him panic because he was walking towards the sound of Pan's pipe. "Brother where are you going?" Liam called but Killian did not hear him. "Don't you hear that beautiful song brother? Killian said walking away from him. _No, no, stop it, Jones go back._ Killian thought but he did not stop. It's like Killian does not have his heart and he's moving against his will. Killian is far away from Liam now. This is when Killian put his hand over his heart, but he could not feel anything. _Bloody hell not again._ Killian thought annoyed. _"Come to me Captain,"_ Killian felt himself nod. _Pan. I thought he was dead._ That was the last time Killian thought before Pan's commandments came to him.

Liam stood by his home shocked and frightened. Then he started to run. "Killian! Brother!" he called again. Then he tripped on a fallen tree. He landed on his face. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he got up and started to run again. _Where did you go, Killian?_ He asked himself as he ran through the woods. Then he realized that he forgot to tell Killian that Pan was back. Liam rolled his eyes to himself. "I'm coming brother," he whispered and ran faster.

The song was closer now and Killian felt nothing inside. He stopped walking, but, then he felt a sharp pain inside his chest. He held the place where his heart was supposed to be and then he started to walk again. _"That's it, Captain. Your almost their. Come a little closer,"_ he heard Pan say in his mind. _No! No! Stop!_ Killian thought but he could not because he was no longer in control of his mind. Then Killian saw him, alive and well. The former pirate could see something wicked in his eyes when he puts the evil pipe down. "Ah, Captain. It's good to see you again. Sit," he said into Killian's heart, that he picks up off the ground. However, he resisted a little, but, then he obeyed. "What do you want demon?" Killian asked unable to stand or move. However, Pan only chuckled. "Killian, Killian," Killian winced when he said his first name. "Do you know how long I wanted to get this thing, your heart that does not have a spec of darkness inside, he scoffed. "I always thought that your heart was always dark, but I guess it was when you were,"

"shut up, you… "

"Stop talking Captain or I will kill you right now," he threatened him. Killian against his own will nodded. Little did they know Liam was behind a bush watching them with tears in his eyes.

Killian did not sleep that night because Pan told him not to, but that was not the only reason. The other reason was Pan made the cries everywhere louder so, Killian could hear it all. "Good morning Captain, how did you sleep?" Pan said with a laugh. Killian rolled his eyes and gave him a look. _What do you think?_ Killian thought because he could not speak. This made Pan laugh even more. "Captain, Captain. I like you like this you know, you cant do anything unless I tell you," he smiled darkly as a thought came to his mind. "I can make you do anything I want. I can make you kill your brother," Killian's eyes widened. _No, anything but that_. Killian thought. "yes, go kill your brother, and," he paused to look at his puppet. "Don't stop until you do," Killian nodded but inside he was screaming.

Liam walked back to his home wiping his tears from his eyes. "Oh, Killian how can I save you?" he said out loud. _I hate Pan._ He thought. Then as he opened the door to his home Killian jumped out of the trees around them. "Brother!" Liam said with a smile, but that smile faded. Liam backed up when Killian pulled out his sword and swung it at him. "Killian what are you doing?" Liam asked dodging the sword. There was fear in his voice. However, Killian did not answer he just kept swinging his sword. Liam pulled out his own sword and knocked it out of his brother's hand. Killian ran over to get it but Liam hit him in the back of his head with tears in his eyes, as he watched Killian fall to the ground.

Killian woke with the thought of Pan's command. _Kill your brother and don't stop until you do._ Killian closed his eyes and tried to resist but it did not work. Instead, Killian looked around. _I'm in Liam's house. No, Liam getaway from me. I need to kill you, no I don't, need. Emma where are you?_ The former pirate thought as he looks down to see that he was tied to a chair and his hook was gone, but the thought was still going through his mind. _Kill your brother._ "Hello brother," Liam said as he walked into the small house. Killian looked at him. _Get away from me. You may speak now Captain but don't talk about how you have to kill him,_ Killian nodded then sighed. "Hello brother, get, bloody hell. Um, how are you?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "How am I, how am I? you tried to kill me, and you ask me how am I? Brother what's going on, you need to tell me," Killian looked at him, "Liam I, I cant," Killian sounded desperate and tired.

Liam and Killian were quiet for a while. Killian's mind screamed with the command as he tried to break free from the old wooden chair that he was tied to. Liam had tears in his eyes as he watched his little brother struggle. Killian looked away from Liam, there were tears in his eyes. If his heart was in tacked he would be yelling and screaming to Liam to run. However, he can't. This is when Liam decided that he needs to get his little brother's heart back, but first, "I'm sorry brother." Liam said with anguish before he knocked him out again.

Liam ran thru the strange wood of Neverland. With only one thought in mind, to get Killian's heart back. _Pan, is gonna get it. I'm coming for you._ Liam thought with a determined smile. Then he thought of a plan in his mind on how he will get Killian's heart back. However, as Liam was running Pan showed up right in front of him. He was holding Killian's heart. Liam's eyes grew wide. "Give that back now, that's an order boy!" Liam yelled using his Captain voice. However, Pan did not give it back all Liam got was a chuckle. "Nice try Captain, but that is not going to work. I wonder how many times I squeeze this until it turns to dust," Pan said darkly squeezing Killian's heart. "No stop it!" Liam called while Pan laughed. Then out of anger, Liam ran right into Pan. Pan was too busy having fun to vanish or notice when Liam ran into him, making Killian's heart fall out of Pan's hand. Pan was too shocked to react or take Killian's heart back. So, Liam ran over to it and took it, and ran. Leaving Pan alone.

"Brother, brother?" Liam called as he ran into his home. Killian did not answer because he was still out. "Killian!" Liam shook him awake. Then Killian blinked his eyes open. "B-," was all Killian said because Liam put his heart back in. "Liam I'm, so sorry. I did not mean,"

"its ok Killian you did not have your heart," Liam said with a smile. Killian smiled back. Liam untied him and gave him back his hook with a look. Killian smiled back at him sheepishly. "I can explain. I can see the look on your face telling me that your sad about your younger brother with one hand," Killian said with a laugh.

"Brother, how did you get here anyway?" Liam asked in the dark room. Killian was not listening he was looking out the window, "without your heart?" He added in a louder voice. He was trying to get Killian's attention. Killian looks over to him and hums. "Oh, sorry I did not hear you the crying is too loud," Killian said looking back out the window. He was watching the rainfall. Liam raised an eyebrow and sighed. "How come I can't hear them? I felt alone too," Killian chuckled a little. "Brother you were asleep when he left, and I had a bigger connection with him than you," Killian said looking at him now. Liam looks at him with a sad face. "You know, your right brother," he said with a sigh. Killian stood up. "Let's get out of here," Killian said pulling a magic bean from his pocket. "How did you," Liam started but Killian opened it interrupting him. "Let's go home brother," Killian grabbed his brother's arm with his hook, "but brother I cant," Liam did not finish because Killian jumped threw with Liam sighing and jumping in too.

Killian and Liam landed right in front of Gold's shop in Storybrooke. "Come on brother," Killian said getting to his feet. Liam looked around the strange new world. Then he got to his feet and followed his brother inside. "Dark One?!" Killian said opening the door with Liam close behind. Rumple appeared holding his son in his arms. "What do you want Captain cant you see that I'm busy," the dark wizard said annoyed. Liam looked at Killian who rolled his eyes. Then he saw him hesitate in asking a question. "I, I need your help," Killian said pulling the dreamshade from his jacket pocket and putting it down on the counter in front of them. Gideon giggled making everyone's heart's swelled. "What am I supposed to do with that?" He asked changing the mood in the room. Killian sighed and moved out of the way so he can see Liam. "Is that?"

"Aye, he's not dead I thought, anyway can you help him, help me or not," Killian snapped in a voice that made Liam raise an eyebrow at his brother's tone. "Fine, but you owe me, pirate,"

"I don't owe you anything mate, because I'm part of your family now, and in the words of the lad who, by the way, is my step-son. _"Family does not owe family,"_ Killian said fiddling with his hook. Rumple sighed and took the Dreamshade, and went into the back-room. Leaving the brothers alone.

It did not take Rumple long to finish. "Here you go pirate, now if you can be so kind and leave. I'm busy," Killian bowed a little and left with the antidote and Liam. "Is there a backstory I need to know about brother," Liam asked, between you two I mean," he added. Killian chuckled a little as they walked down to the harbor. Then he looked at Liam. "Long story brother, I will explain everything but right now we need to cure you of the Dreamshade," Liam looked at him. Then he looked at _The Jolly Roger_ sitting in the water. "Is that?"

"Aye, welcome home Liam," Killian said as Liam walked up to the ship. "You kept her beautiful brother," Liam said with pride in his voice. Killian smiled and they walked up the gangplank together.

When they got into the captain's cabin. Killian stared at Liam who looked around the cabin with happiness and a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Brother?" Killian said holding out the antidote to him. Liam blinked a few times before he took it from him. "Thank you, Killian," Liam said as he did a cheers and drank it. Then Liam felt all of the Dreamshade disappear from his body. Then Liam looked at him with a smile on his face. "Thank you brother, now can you explain, he pointed at his hook with intrigue and sadness in his eyes. Killian sighed and told him everything. From turning to piracy, to Milah. To the fight with the Dark One. then he told him about the last 300 years of trying to kill the Dark One. finely he told him about Emma, and his hero's journey, and his love for Emma and her family. However, Killian did not meet his eyes when he told him about killing their father. "Bother? Killian?" Liam said to Killian who fell quiet and was looking out the window. Liam sighed and walked over to him. Liam felt him tense when he put a hand on his brace. Killian turned to face him. Liam saw tears in his eyes. This was rare for his little brother, crying. "You're, you're not ashamed of me brother?" Killian said voice breaking. "Now why would you think that? Killian, I'm very proud of you, you have grown up, and I wish I could have seen it. You said that you have a step-son?"

"Aye. His name is Henry," Killian said with pride in his voice. Liam smiled at him. "Can I meet him?" Liam asked. Killian smiled and nodded. "Of course you can and I'm sure my wife would like to meet you too. Come on I will show you the way," Killian said as he walked out of the cabin with Liam behind him.

It was Liam's turn to smile at Killian's house, "This is where you live brother?" Liam asked amazed. Killian raised an eyebrow. Then he chuckled a little. "Aye, now come on. I bet my wife is worried. I don't want to scare her after the whole underworld thing again," Killian said walking up the stairs. " What do you mean underworld?" Liam said walking up behind him. Killian did not answer instead he opens the door. "Swan? Emma? Henry?" He calls as Liam walked in. "This is your home brother?" Liam asked Killian who pulled out his phone and dialed Emma's number. "Emma its Killian where are you? I'm home now, please call me back when you get this I will, explain everything when you get here," Killian hangs up his phone and looks to his brother, then he ran up the stairs. "Swan! Emma, love where are you?" He called opening their bedroom door. However, she was not there. Killian ran down the stairs almost tripping on the steps. Liam walked over to him. "Killian we will find her calm down," Liam said holding his arm to steady him. "How do you know what she bloody looks like!" Killian snapped, Liam took his hand off his arm and backed up a little with sadness in his eyes. Then right when Liam opened his mouth. The front door opened with Emma holding her brother and Henry behind her. "Killian! Your home," Emma called running at him with her arms out wide, so she can hug him. "Swan," Killian said with tears of happiness and angry tears flowing through his eyes, and down his face. "Killian your shaking, what happened?" Emma said pulling him out of the hug. Killian did not answer he just looks at Liam who was wiping the tears from his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it later?" Emma asked putting Neal in his play pen. Henry walks over to play with his uncle. Killian and Emma smiled watching them. "Aye. that would be a good idea. Henry, there is someone I want you to meet," Killian said nodding to Liam to walk over. Henry walked over to stand next to his mother. "Emma, lad," he paused. "This is Liam, my brother. He was never dead," Killian said sitting on the couch with a huff. Emma and Henry looked at Liam, and smiled. "Hello, 'I'm Emma and this is my son Henry, oh and over there is my brother Neal," Emma said with a smile. Then she walks over to the couch where Killian fell asleep.

Killian woke to the sound of David talking to Liam. "So, your Hook's famous brother?" David said and the former pirate knew that he smiled. "Brother, how are you feeling?" Liam asked when Killian walked over to the family. Killian smiled at him. "Better now, that I have my heart back," Killian said with a chuckle. Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were missing your heart again?" Emma asked with annoyance and pain in her voice. Killian sensed that everyone was uneasy. So, he sighed. "Aye. thankfully Liam put it back, speaking of back, um, Pan is back so let's never go back there," Killian's voice shook on the last sentence. "Well, Liam welcome to Storybrooke and to the family," David said clapping him on the shoulder while Emma hugged Killian. Then she held him tighter when he started to shake again. "Killian, what's wrong?" Emma said looking at David who pulled out his phone just in case. Killian gave her a weak smile before his knees failed him and he collapsed in her arms. "Killian," Emma and Liam's shouts was the last thing Killian heard.

Killian woke to the sounds of the hospital and Liam calling his name. He also heard Emma crying which broke his heart a little. Killian opened his eyes but closed them again with a groan. "Brother?" Liam said gently and quietly. "L-Liam what, what happened?" Killian asked with a ruff and quiet voice. Liam let out a sigh of relief. "Pan, I think he squeezed your heart a little too hard, and it was damaged a little, but don't worry they fixed it," Liam said looking over to Emma who stopped crying. Killian smiled then he sighed, "Remind me not to go back to that place brother," Killian said with a dry laugh. Liam smiled. "Get some rest, brother you will be out of here in no time,"

Liam was right Killian was out and back home by the next day. Liam was staying at Granny's until he found a place, Killian was happy to be home again with Emma. Killian had told Emma about everything that had happened, and she listened while they drank hot cocoa with cinnamon.

-Brother, I need my heat back

-By Alia Voxland


End file.
